Royal Ribbon
Royal Ribbon is the placeholder name of a female unicorn with a hot pink coat, and blue mane. She wears a saddle in all her appearances, obscuring her cutie mark, which appears to be a scroll in one shot in The Best Night Ever, but is absent when her flank is shown unobstructed. She mostly appears in Canterlot, but also appears in Manehattan and at fashion shows in Ponyville. Her color scheme is similar to that of the G3 pony Royal Ribbon. She shares her tail style with Amethyst Star, Lyra Heartstrings, Rose, and "Diamond Mint", and bears a resemblance to the toys Starbeam Twinkle and Ribbon Wishes. She has a speaking role in Green Isn't Your Color.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Royal Ribbon appears primarily as a background pony in the show, with two speaking lines. She first appears in The Ticket Master, during Rarity's fantasy of marrying Prince Blueblood. She later appears in Green Isn't Your Color, watching Photo Finish's fashion shows. Along with the other ponies, she is at first annoyed when Fluttershy 'ruins' a show, but eventually laughs, and delivers her second line. She also appears in Applejack's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, walking along a street in Manehattan and later attending the Oranges' dinner. In The Best Night Ever, she appears numerous times in and around the castle. During At the Gala, she is part of Rarity's, Rainbow Dash's, and Pinkie Pie's choirs. She is forced into a hug by Pinkie at the end of I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala. Her cutie mark is partly visible as she walks past Applejack's booth. She is present when Pinkie gets the ensemble to play the Pony Pokey. A pony with the same design, but different colored mane, also appears in the episode. In Sweet and Elite, she appears at the beginning of the episode and drinks from a teacup she levitates, makes various appearances during Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) such as in a crowd of ponies trying to buy a vase, and attends the garden party at the episode's end. She appears at the beginning of Hearth's Warming Eve. She appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, when she attends the wedding, then the resulting party, and is seen dancing. She also appears in Magical Mystery Cure. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions She appears in IDW's ''Friendship is Magic'' comic book issue #5 page 8, in a nightmare that Pinkie Pie has. She is included in trading card puzzle B, appearing on the backs of the foil cards Royal Wedding Applejack and Royal Wedding Twilight Sparkle in parts of a shot from A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Two of her appear in the same scene at the bottom of The Hub's promotional Canterlot Castle web page. Quotes :Rarity: Such attitude! Such pizzazz! She's invented an entirely new kind of modeling! Bravo! :Lyrica Lilac: Who is saying these things? :"Royal Ribbon": It's her. The unicorn in the gorgeous cape and headdress. :— Green Isn't Your Color Gallery See also *List of ponies